Winter Love
by Winterlove
Summary: Unstable love which is bound to be shattered


The season of snowy yet warm love arrives and embraces the bare trees and the soft soil. As I watch winter greet the dark starry sky with its subtle carefree feathers, the yearning of your presence began to grow stronger and stronger. Just then, the ringing of the phone interrupted my deep thoughts.  
  
"Hello?" I answered as I glanced at the clock, which read 7am. Who could it be? "Jewel, it's me." the voice was foreign yet nostalgic. "Alex! Wh-how, how did you know my number?" I asked out of curiosity. "School, I'll meet you there." And the line was cut off.  
  
The confusing situation did not make me hesitate. I dressed quickly and head out quietly. The voyage seemed unbelievably long. The flakes kept wiping across my face, blurring my vision. Yet, my stubbornness supported me. Soon, a dark figure was seen through the walls of feathers. The figure moved quickly towards me and held my arms, preventing me from falling down.  
  
"Let's go in," the figure said. When I could catch my breath I looked up and saw the man I yearned for. "Alex." "Sorry for disturbing you like this. I didn't think anyone would pick up the phone and when you did, I .I wanted to see you." "The school is open?" "The executive team needs to meet every Monday morning but I guess it'll be just you and me. The blizzard won't go away for at least an hour. Sorry." "I don't mind at all, Alex!" I said quickly. Soon, the howling of the wind became the only music we heard. We just sat down by each other looking out of the window.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Alex asked, breaking the silence. I looked at him and smiled. "How lucky I am to be gazing at the beautiful world." Alex laughed. There was another moment of silence. As I peeked beside me I noticed that Alex wasn't looking out the window, he was looking at me. As I blushed, I turned away.  
  
"I'm going to England." A sudden shock made me burst out, "What? When!? Wh-Why?!" "Next year's University. I got in the med-school there." "But, won't you miss Canada?" "Of course. But everyone will be going to different places. Time changes and so does everything else." "That's not true! You say everything changes but you know that's not true!" "I'm immigrating there in two weeks." "You didn't tell me! You can't do that! You can't leave!" "It's been my dream, Mel. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin your happiness." "Who did you tell? Everyone else but me!? What about me!? Who do I tell my secrets to?" My vision started to blur as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "Jewel.Please don't cry, don't." as he reached out to hold my arm, I ran outside. "Jewel!" I ran as hard as I could hoping the wind could blow away my sorrow and the snow could freeze time. But they didn't, instead the man I loved came after me. Alex grabbed my arm and tried to turn me around. But I tried to shake him off. Just then, he leaned down and kissed me. Winter didn't seem so cold all of a sudden, but I knew time would always be there to overthrow happiness. Alex starred into my eyes and I starred back wishing for his reassurance. He began to speak, "I had two dreams, but I chose education because it's long-lasting. Love will always be questionable and I can't afford to lose something even more precious. That's friendship." It's then I knew what he meant. But I couldn't agree with him. "I have a dream too." I blurted, "My dream is you. I love you, Alex. More than anyone, anything in the world. For you, I'd do anything, risk them all. If you love me, risk our friendship." "What about your future. I can't guarantee you anything. Should they all be ruined because of love?" ".No, but.." "I love this world and I want to become a doctor. I don't want to bind you tight, I want you to go after your dream too." Those words pierced my heart and I know what my option was. "I'll wait for you." Alex looked amazed and couldn't say a word. But I just smiled and said, "I told you, I'll do anything for you. Patience is one of them. I love you." "I love you, too. I'll be back to put the ring on your finger." Alex said as he held me tighter. I didn't say anything and he didn't either.  
  
The Blizzard went away and the winter sun rose. The sunlight spilled across the pale surface of the world as reflections silhouetted the beauty of love. Endless love is the mystery behind the screen of fog. Who do you tell when you love someone? Tell it to Winter. 


End file.
